villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cry Baby
Cry Baby '''(also spelt '''Crybaby) is the mascot for the American singer, actress and director Melanie Martinez. She acts as the titular main protagonist in the thematic story for her album Crybaby and the main protagonist of the 2019 film and album K-12. She was portrayed by herself. History Backstory Crybaby was born into a fairly loveless household with an alcoholic mother, stoner brother and unfaithful father. Her odd name came from her brother altering her birth certificate as a cruel joke to give her a name he felt fit her personality well. Growing up she had few friends but was bullied harshly, although in spite of this she did manage to make a close friend in a girl named Angelita. Crybaby (Album) Throughout the first few songs in the album Cry Baby describes how false and toxic her life is and gives glimpses into her terrible home life truly is in spite of it seeming perfect and desirable on the surface. As the album progresses Crybaby meets and begins a relationship with attractive young man of whom she dubs as Alphabet Boy of whom in spite of being charming on the surface is in fact a pretentious and dismissive individual who barely pays attention to her leading a frustrated Crybaby to blow off their relationship. Following this she met another boy named Johnny who in spite of a nervous start she began a much less toxic relationship with. In spite of this however it's soon revealed just how lonely Crybaby truly is after throwing a birthday party to which nobody attends leading her into having a mental breakdown ending with her destroying her own home and blowing off her relationship with Johnny. Sometime after this Crybaby wanders into a shop by herself and is given a vial of poison by a shifty cashier before being kidnapped by a wolf and forced to make him cookies, using the opportunity to escape Crybaby poisons the cookies and flees the scene before the wolf can recover. A now delusional Crybaby then meets yet another love interest known as Blue Boy of whom is in a toxic relationship himself, in spite of numerous attempts to make him break off the relationship she fails and falls deeper into her own insecurities becoming obsessed with every little imperfection and detail about her looks. Soon enough however she overcomes her struggles with her appearance and accepts her looks for what they are, allowing herself to grow into a much stronger and more capable person. K-12 (Album & Film) After being accepted into the boarding school K-12 Crybaby and Angelita sit beside one another on the bus in total misery about their destination, something only worsened when some bullies (including Blue Boy) throw an insulting note to Crybaby leading her into almost bursting into tears. Once arriving at the institute Crybaby and Angelita are immediately on edge and unnerved about the building and the ways in which their peers are behaving but try to brush it off and survive their way through their time at the school. Problems soon arise however thanks to an envious girl named Kelly of whom's boyfriend was talking to Crybaby confronts her during recess and begins fiercely pounding her with attacks while a restrained Angelita can only watch in horror. After having her arm sliced by Kelly Crybaby begins demonstrating her powers in self defence to the point of strangling the girl with her hair. Eventually however the two are broken away from each other by the teacher Miss Daphne who drags the two into detention. Once arriving Crybaby notices the boy next to her eating pills and asks him to why, to which he explains that the principal and his staff are brainwashing the students much to Crybaby's horror. Following this several shenanigans ensue eventually leading to Crybaby and Angelita almost falling victim to a dose of brainwashing before being rescued by a mysterious guardian to Crybaby and Angelita. After this Crybaby is given a role in the school's play which she is disappointed with but ultimately is forced to play. She uses this to her advantage however and in the midst of the performance she breaks free all of her fellow students by telling them they have been brainwashed leading to the vengeful mob of students to break into the principal's office and brutally attack him, tearing his limbs off and killing him. Their victory is short-lived however as soon enough the principal's son Leo enters the picture and takes over his father's position. Soon after he is appointed Crybaby and her growing number of friends decide to overthrow him in a similar manner to his father, unfortunately however while checking the security footage Leo learns of their plans and is outraged and quickly formulates his own. He poses as the writer of a love letter to Crybaby (Which was actually written by another student named Ben actually wrote) and asks Crybaby to the school dance. Although surprised and confused she accepts his offer in order to help the plan succeeded further. During the dance itself Leo confesses his knowledge of the plan formulated to destroy him and in vengeance he forces all of the students to dance with each other until they die of exhaustion. Unfortunately for him however Crybaby disguises herself as another woman with her powers and tricks him into going into a closet thinking they were going to have sex before exposing her true identity and locking him inside. Crybaby then tries to formulate a plan to destroy the school only to be helped by Ben who confesses his love for her and tells her the idea of using large spit bubbles to float the school away. The two try the plan and it works leading to jump off of the building as it floats higher and higher away. In this moment Leo finally breaks out of the closet and calls out in horror and frustration as his school floats away with him in it before eventually disappearing along with the school, presumably being killed. The spirit guardian appears once again to take Melanie and her friends to a better life, however Melanie hesitates and looks back at the ruins of the school with a conflicted expression on her face. Personality As her name suggests Crybaby is a very emotional individual and is extremely mentally unstable and often goes through massive bursts of anger and misery at the drop of an eye. She was also a very insecure person who was often cautious, paranoid and hateful towards her own looks; overtime she overcame this however. In spite of her faults however Crybaby was a genuinely decent person who learned to go out of her own way to help those around her in need even those who mistreated her in the past. She is also headstrong, independent, fierce and powerful in spite of her physical weakness. Appearance Crybaby is a tan skinned woman of short stature with dark eyes thick multi-coloured hair which varies in length styles and colours; although usually it is either half black and half blonde or half blue and half pink. She often dresses in comfy, large, puffy dresses and skirts and his several visible tattoos. There is also a prominent gap between her two upper front teeth and her eyes will change colour into a purely glossy black whenever she uses her powers. Trivia *The character Crybaby actually has a lot of elements and personality traits in common with that of her creator Melanie Martinez; even her name is a reference to a nickname bullies would often throw towards Melanie in her youth due to her sensitive and emotional nature. Category:Self-Aware Category:Female Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Murderer Category:In Love Category:Homicidal Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Music Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Weaklings Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Redeemed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Love Rivals Category:Outcast Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Protagonists Category:Mascots Category:Symbolic Category:Book Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Terrorists Category:Leader